Solamente Mio
by OokamiGirlBlossom
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, lider del clan zorro, sufre un encuentro con un descomunal felino, Sasuke Uchiha, no es solo un bastardo arrogante que no hace nada más que mirarlo con exagerada superioridad. Si no que tambien puede a llegar a ser el macho sexy para comer


**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a ****mí sino a su dueño que es Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia que leen es propiedad mía, yo tan solo uso el nombre y apariencia de los personajes, y quizás algunas escenas o momentos de el anime o manga.**

* * *

** Solamente Mio**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bosque del río negro, Konoha**

Todo se encontraba sospechosamente silencioso. Los ojos de Naruto observaron con cierta desconfianza los alrededores, no habían pasado más de quince días cuando sucedió el tercer ataque del clan de los gatos monteses, y seguían esperando a que alguno de esos gatos cometiera algún error y se delatara.

- Uzumaki taichou, por que los monteses siguen atacándonos, acaso no les a bastado con matar a nuestras hembras y cachorros – dijo ferozmente uno de los soldados, mostrando su blanca dentadura – nosotros que somos del clan zorro, no nos convertimos para atacar a los de otra especie.

- No tienes por que decírmelo, Joichi, que yo mismo lo se – los ojos azules de Naruto se clavaron como dos cuchillos en el rostro de Joichi – no es por eso que estamos haciendo turnos de noche y día, para proteger a nuestras camadas?. Un gato montes sabe muy bien que si molesta a un zorro demonio macho moriría en ese mismo instante.

- Pero, taichou… - un sonido interrumpió su conversación, provenía de lo más profundo del bosque – usted no necesita estar aquí con nosotros, ya que dentro de muy poco Tsunade-sama lo nombrara Hokage de nuestro pueblo, Konoha.

- No digas tonterías, Joichi, ustedes son parte de mi clan, por lo tanto es responsabilidad mía su bienestar – el sonido se escucho más cerca – "Y quien diría que los gatos podrían llegar a ser tan estúpidos por tan solo matar" Muy bien chicos, dispérsense y por nada del mundo maten al que capturen – todos los soldados se quedaron anonadados ante su petición – por que me miran así? Acaso no saben divertirse?, es mejor verlos sufrir lentamente que tan solo clavarle un kunai u garra y listo.

Aliviados, los soldados asintieron satisfechos y comenzaron la búsqueda, dejando atrás su forma media humana para así tomar la forma de zorros. Olfateando, alejándose rápidamente de la entrada de su pueblo.

- Espera a que te encontremos, lindo gatito – una sonrisa zorruna se deslizo por el rostro de Naruto, mientras que con una rapidez abominable emprendía marcha hacia donde podría estar el intruso.

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron fuertemente al momento en el que sintió a uno de los zorros pasar deprisa por su escondite. Había hecho los ruidos apropósito para así poder dispersarlos a todos.

- Aunque quizás fue una mala idea – murmuro molesto mientras sentía pasar a otro casi a la misma velocidad que el anterior. Ignorando el dolor de su pierna izquierda el joven se aventuro a sentir el suave y fresco terreno que se encontraba a su alrededor. No podía cambiar a su forma completamente animal, puesto que no tenia más chakra – si salgo de aquí obviamente seré notado por estos animales, kuso! – los ojos negros de Sasuke cambiaron a un tono carmesí, mientras que buscaba a tientas alguna probable salida – la encontre!!.

Esperando impacientemente a que el ultimo zorro pasara, se preparo, poniéndose en forma, dándole una curva a sus caderas y alisando sus manos delanteras para darse impulso – "Bien, tan solo cruzo el siguiente territorio y estaré lejos de ese bastardo de Orochimaru" – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras recordaba con asco y temor, el constante acoso del nombrado. Inclusive esa misma noche trato de aprovecharse y abusar de el.

Pero gracias a Dios, no había tomado el té que se la había ofrecido, por lo tanto no había quedado drogado como para permitírselo. Y logro zafarse, aunque no ileso.

Apoyando delicadamente sus piernas, no pudo evitar morderse el labio para no dejar salir un gimoteo de dolor.

- Maldición!! – impulsándose lo más rápido posible, emitió un salto perfecto y comenzó su carrera. Ignorando los rasguños de las hojas y el entumecimiento de su pierna izquierda. Llegando casi a campo abierto, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir alegría y excitación, por lo tanto acelero el paso hasta que choco con algo.

O más bien alguien.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron molestos. No tenia ni idea de quien había chocado con el, pero no tenia ni la más mínima intensión de dejarlo pasar, y menos cuando se encontraban en una importante persecución.

- Donde demonios estabas mirando cuando chocaste conmigo – grito sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su "soldado" – espero que no vuelva a pasar que estamos en una importante misión, entendido?

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Por lo tanto no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada indignada a un par de ojos negros que le miraban cautelosamente. El silencio se hizo tenso. Y sin pensarlo Naruto recobro su forma mitad humana.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, si no es más que un sucio gato – una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios al notar como el felino se abstenía de atacarlo.

- Muévete y déjame pasar, Dobe – sus ojos azules se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos por el coraje de este. Y por primera vez le dirigió su atenta mirada al delicado cuerpo que se hallaba tumbado en la tierra.

El joven no podía ser mayor que el y mostraba un extraña forma casi femenina. Sus ojos negros rodeados por unas largas y finas pestañas, un cuerpo delgado y delicado con una leve complexión musculosa. Naruto lo observo asombrado, había oído hablar de los famosos niños bonitos pero esto rebasaba los comentarios.

- Es que estas sordo o que?, te estoy diciendo que me dejes pasar – sus labios pálidos delgados pero llenos, formaron una mueca de disgusto que hizo sonreír a Naruto.

- Me temo que no eres nadie para decir que hacer o no, después de todo soy el futuro líder de este clan, y no pienso dejar que un lindo gatito, pequeño e indefenso, venga a hacer travesuras en mi territorio – los ojos negros del joven cambiaron a un tono rojizo, y dispuesto a atacarlo se lanzo contra el mostrando sus pequeñas pero afiladas garras.

El ardor en su pierna se hizo insoportable, pero sin importarle se dejo ir contra ese maldito rubio tonto. Claro sin contar que este reaccionaria y lo enviaría justo al suelo, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

- "Maldición, esta maldita pierna no me sirve de nada" Suéltame, imbécil, no pienso causarles molestia alguna tan solo quiero cruzar su territorio… - Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir en grande sus ojos, al ver esos ojos zafiros mirarle tan…hambrientos? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, trato de zafarse pero esos fuertes brazos no le daban ninguna escapatoria

- Que es este olor que tienes impregnado, gatito? – las mejillas pálidas de Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo, el cuerpo del Dobe se sentía tan caliente sobre el suyo, que lo hacia sentir en cierta parte extraño – hueles tan bien… - un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la lengua mojada y caliente del rubio en su cuello.

- "Que demonios estoy haciendo, necesito alejarme lo más pronto de el" – Aplicando inútilmente fuerza en sus manos para así alejar al otro – Demonios, suéltame, maldito dobe, que crees que estas haciendo? Que no ves que soy macho al igual que tu – El dobe no hizo más que soltar un risa ronca, para luego mirarlo divertido.

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-sama para ti, gatito, y si he notado que eres hombre como yo – Sasuke alzo su ceja invitándolo a continuar, algo molesto por la sorpresa del nombre – y no me importa, además, porque es que tienes el olor de una hembra en celo? – el silencio fue el único compañero de los dos. Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido, aunque no lo demostrara, que no podía más que mirar a Naruto silenciosamente, sin saber que decir.

Este pareció notarlo, más sin embargo tan solo le sonrió desvergonzadamente, para luego apartarse de el como si nada hubiera pasado, apartándolo de ese extraño calor que le hacia sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

- No piensas darme una respuesta, gatito? – el tono de burla y esa mirada socarrona en su rostro, le hizo enfurecer y haciéndolo olvidar la herida en su pierna, se paró lo más recto posible para luego mirarlo airadamente, con su orgullo en juego.

- Quizás tengas una disfunción nasal, puesto que yo no guardo ningún olor a hembra en celo, quizás tu seas del tipo que se acuesta con cualquiera pero yo no, me entiendes! – sonriendo triunfal ante el cambio de animo del otro, continuo hablando, esta vez con más seguridad en si mismo – Y no tengas el derecho de decirme "gatito", dobe, que no tienes el derecho de hacerlo – tomando un poco de aire Sasuke le miro desafiante, esperando alguna clase de movimiento.

El silencio volvió entre ellos, Naruto lo miraba fijamente sin emoción alguna, Sasuke trato de no incomodarse manteniendo la barbilla en alto, con los ojos llenos de desafió.

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, uno de los soldados de Naruto se le dejo ir a Sasuke, estrellándolo contra un árbol. Un gemido de dolor salio de los labios de Sasuke, el zorro tenia sus garras encerradas sobre su cuello, inhabilitándole la capacidad de respirar para sus pulmones, el paisaje de repente se torno borroso y lo único que pudo recordar fue el calor de dos brazos fuertes y musculosos.

Un fuerte golpe fue el único sonido que se oyó en el bosque. Todos los soldados de Naruto se hallaban reunidos, observando sorprendidos el como su líder lanzaba un golpe a su compañero Joichi.

- Taichou, por me golpeo?!! Si tan solo cumplí con las órdenes – los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron llenos de enojo – usted no específico a quien atacáramos o no. Tan solo nos dijo que atrapáramos a quien nos encontráramos, más no lo matáramos, y eso hice! – lanzando un gruñido, Naruto cargo a Sasuke sobre su espalda con mucho cuidado, pendiente de que la pierna fracturada de este no tocara las suyas.

- Pero por que demonios te le dejaste ir así, crees acaso que no puedo manejar mis propios problemas, si el hubiera atacado ya se hubiera encontrado muerto – nadie le dijo nada, tan solo observaban curiosos, el como le acomodaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. – Muy bien chicos, en marcha… - tan solo había sido un inocente ronroneo lo que lo interrumpió, pero eso fue suficiente para que sus soldados empezaran a olisquear más el aire.

Taichou… -dirigiéndoles tan solo una mirada asesina, Naruto dio una media vuelta y empezó su camino hacia su pueblo.

- "Estúpido gato, que huele como una maldita hembra en sus días para dar un buen polvo" Solo espera que despiertes y te encontraras con algo de lo más dulce – girando levemente su cabeza, saco su lengua para darle una "inocente" lamida en los labios – te deleitaras… - dijo sin más, con una sonrisa peligrosa adornando sus labios.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola chicos!! se que este capitulo esta medio corto ToT, pero es que me cuesta escribir más largos xD digo si fuera asi hasta hiciera veinte páginas en dos días uuU...Bueno esta no es mi primera vez que escribo historias como estas, pero si la primera en publicarla, ermm no se si soy buena en esto la verdad. Tan solo me gusta escribir... nn  
Bueno cambiando de tema, ya llevo cierta parte del capitulo siguiente que creo sera más largo, si tengo tiempo y la suficiente imaginación lo traere tan pronto como pueda.  
Pero solo un favor mis queridos lectores ToT dejenme un review, digo tan solo para saber si hice un buen trabajo y me animen a continuar, entre más mejor.  
Ojala disfruten de la historia.**  
**


End file.
